


Typhoon & Insomnia

by impartialmarshall



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Intimacy, One Shot, Romance, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Smut, no explicitly sexual language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impartialmarshall/pseuds/impartialmarshall
Summary: Quick, cuddly one-shot. What to do when the storm outside keeps you up at night. Inspired by a real life storm and real life insomnia.[Warning] This intimate encounter contains none of the following words: clit, slit, dripping wet (and/or any variation thereof), pussy, vagina, labia, cunt, hole, cum, climax, orgasm, etc. Click if you think you can handle a depiction of physical intimacy without overtly sexual language ;)





	Typhoon & Insomnia

God that wind is really thrashing the city. This storm has to be setting some kind of historical record.

The noise is incredibly loud. At its peak, the howling wind was beginning to resemble something like a siren, and sounded oddly machine-made. Like the Earth Kingdom had reconsidered its decision to not invade the city. It would dip down in volume for just a moment, giving Asami a cruel glimmer of hope that she could maybe just maybe fall back asleep. Then without fail it would crescendo mercilessly back into its full machine-monster-like roar. 

And it wasn't just the sound of the storm. You could hear and feel the sheer intensity of its power against the roofing, walls, windowpanes of the entire cluster of buildings in the area. She tried to tune everything out, but to no avail. Metal was rattling, plant life was rustling, something or other was _bang bang bang_ing.

As convinced as she was of the marvels of the city's engineering, Asami did wonder: at what point was it time to evacuate? (Though to where? Out _into_ the storm?) Some animal instinct of hers was obviously panicking hard enough to reject sleep... so when exactly was it time for the rest of her to start panicking?

More important than the question of being in possible bodily danger, however, was the fact that… Um, how long has she been awake, exactly? She's kind of got _work_ tomorrow? Nothing terribly special coming up, but gotta be out the door by 7:30am to get a head start on her somehow already long list of tasks for the new week. 

Asami glances at the time. 3:20am. 

That’s frustrating. God, that's frustrating. That's more than a half hour gone, lying there just awake enough to not be actually asleep. A half hour of wasted time, hoping fruitlessly that the wind spirit outside would kindly stop its tantrum. Or alternatively, that the fatigue from last week would be enough to shut down her body's survival instincts. No such luck. It seemed that her body was determined to stay conscious due to the perceived danger.

She had lost sleep last week, despite her best efforts not to. A few extra hours here for this tricky new project, another evening there for that customer review meeting, then pockets of time here there everywhere for friends and other miscellaneous social obligations. She gave away her time freely on the assumption that she could catch up on sleep over the weekend. Meaning now. This was supposed to be her precious window of time to recover back to 100%, and of course nothing less than an actual typhoon had to step in and interfere. 

She could feel the frustration mounting. This was not good. This was not the way to fall back asleep. According to her stack of literature on the subject of how to effectively fall asleep, the key evidently had something to do with the total relaxation of the body, mind and spirit. This was probably not the way towards that particular goal.

Another great _WOOOOO~~~_!! of the storm outside, and finally, finally, the unthinkable occurs.

Her beloved Korra twitches from the noise. 

Korra's not even close to being awake. Her mouth is hanging slightly open, her breathing just a touch lighter than actual snoring. 

How is it that this girl is physically so close to her, lying right next to her, and yet on a complete different plane of existence in every other way? Why does Korra get to be in a total state of relaxation, body, mind and spirit? How is this fair? No seriously, how is this fair??

...You know the one thing more infuriating than insomnia itself? Someone who doesn't have it, right there in front of you. Taunting you with their effortless state of unconsciousness. That they put no work into attaining.

Korra. This stupid, infuriating, little girl. Why, why is it permissible in life that some people can sleep restfully through _anything_, whenever they want however long they want, and why is it that others can GET NO SLEEP. There was no end to Asami's aggravation. Who decides this? Who gets to decide which people of the earth get sleep and which don't?? What the hell was the reasoning behind this decision-making process??

And Korra!! Where are your goddamned survival instincts??? Aren't you supposed to be everyone's favorite buff and tough fighter-warrior?? Like, in all senses of the words: physically/mentally/psychologically/spiritually/ other? How are you not reacting AT ALL to the literal and actual full-blown natural disaster unfolding just on the other side of the sheet-thin glass balcony door??

Korra's hair is splayed across the pillow, her right arm stretched above her head, her eyes closed, dark lashes and pretty jawline prominent in the moonlight.

…She's so cute. 

Korra's daytime gig as tough, confident and brash was in sharp contrast to the Korra in the privacy of their relationship. The romance was only a few months old, and it was clear that Korra was still very much shy and at times downright nervous when it came to them. 

Asami would catch Korra secretly staring at her, only to see her whip her head away at the last second like a fifth-grade boy. She could sense Korra wanting to spend time with her, to tell Asami everything that happened in her day and ask Asami about hers, but politely hesitant to impose on Asami's busy work schedule. So Asami took the lead. Asami was the one who would confidently stride up to Korra and lay down a time and a place for dates. Asami was the one who would playfully bump unromantic, everyday interactions up a notch with a flirty one-liner, or a nonchalant grope of Korra's thigh or waist. She did this, perhaps a little more than was natural to her, to signal to Korra that her impositions weren't just OK, but welcome and wanted.

God she's so cute. 

Asami's eyes follow the curve of Korra's nose, down past her face to her neck, throat and collarbones, down to the beginning of her chest. Strong and also delicate. Did people realize that about her? Asami's left forearm is still trapped under Korra. Oh right, Korra hadn't slept with a shirt on that night because she'd complained that it was hot. So Asami did sleep with her nightgown on to deal with the late summer sweatiness between them.

Asami's propped up on her left elbow, leaning over her lover, looking down on her. Korra felt so little to her. For some reason, the one year age difference and couple inches of height difference felt significant. Yes, to the world Korra was larger than life. But to her, she was so small. It made Asami protective of her little girl to no end. She was still so young, still had the potential for so much more, beyond all the great things she'd already achieved. She had this infectious, vibrant energy, this wide-eyed excitement and passion for life despite all that happened. Life had dealt Korra a complicated set of cards, had knocked her down and taken so many opportunities to hurt and scar her. But here she was. Breathing softly in their bed, restocking her energy reserves to give everything another go, for another round with the world and all its bullshit the next day.

Maybe she ought not to be so hard on Korra. Korra's week had been incredibly taxing, physically more so than Asami's. She was completely drained, and needed to recharge perhaps more than Asami. This storm sure knew how to pick its timing.

_CLANG clang clang clang clang..._ This time, it sounds like a garbage can or something broke loose and is now tumbling up the street right past their bedroom. The noise is so jarringly loud that it's actually kind of funny. Korra stirs again. This time her eyelids flutter.

…Yeah, there isn't explicit consent here, but she hopes Korra and any spirits watching over will forgive her. She's about to wake up anyway, right?

Asami leans in and angles her head, feeling the pull of some primal instinct deep within, and closes her mouth on her lover's bare neck. 

It's not entirely clear to herself, logically, why she feels the need to do this. But in her mind’s eye, she can clearly see the string of actions her body is about to do to Korra’s body. Her stupid, slumbering little girl. Still mostly unconscious and completely oblivious to the destruction whirling up and down the city.

She sucks down, presses her tongue in, begins kissing Korra's neck in earnest, withdrawing every so often to make that kissing sound, then shifting her site of operations a touch and going back in for more. 

Korra stirs more. And now… she just might be awake. Unbelievable. It only took a live human gnawing on her neck. In addition to the big bad storm trying to blow their house down.

Asami's just over her throat now, her head angled to the other side, licking that little dip at the center, knowing that she's tickling Korra. She can see the edge of Korra's mouth twist up in a sleepy half-smile.

Korra's smiling. 

It makes no sense, but that simple little reaction from her, no matter the time, place or occasion, makes Asami's heart soar so high. She feels excited. Not even in a sexual way, but just that she was able to make her best friend happy. The fact that it's 3:30am? Forgotten. 

She's on the other side of Korra's neck now, bolder and more liberal with the usage of her teeth. Her left arm's pulled out from under Korra, her right arm is stroking down Korra's shoulder, waist, then toying at the hem of her lover's underwear.

She feels the warmth of Korra's palm on her back, through her nightdress. So this is the consent, yes?

Asami shifts her body over Korra's, gently but deliberately slots her thigh between Korra's legs, letting her weight rest there. Asami kisses up, past her jaw, to her ear, and says softly, as if to explain her behavior, "I can't sleep."

Outside, it sounds like a tree falls over, and the storm continues to do its best impression of a hostile nation attack.

"Is something going on outside?" Korra asks, traces of worry in her expression as she tries to sit up. Yes, and _now_ the weather concerns her.

"It's that typhoon they forecasted, remember?"

"Oh, right." Korra sinks back down the half inch she managed in her state of "alarm". She looks ready to pass back out. 

The switch here from "hero ON" to "hero OFF" is so sudden that Asami really can't help herself. She flips her hair out of the way, and her mouth is back on Korra's neck, that soft skin right below the jaw, sucking and kissing and biting, each motion insistent and deliberate. As she shifts her weight, her thigh innocently shifts against her partner, and she can feel Korra start getting into it, too. Asami's own breathing grows just a touch heavier, and she can feel her lover wrapping her arms around her lower back.

"What is it?" Korra asks, her voice full of sleep, but clearly amused.

"I can't sleep." 

"Hmm." Korra's eyes are closed, but her body is moving, ever so slightly, with Asami.

Then there's a moment where Asami pauses her ministrations, draws back and looks at Korra. 

Korra opens half an eye to consider her. 

A beat passes, neither moves. 

Then Korra opens both eyes, in response to Asami's unrelenting stare. She is just awake enough to hold her partner's gaze, slightly confused, a little turned on, still mainly just sleepy.

Then Asami's made her decision, a small, confident smile spreading over her face. She cups Korra's cheek with one hand, stroking the cheekbone with her thumb, holds their gaze for another moment, then leans down slowly, kissing Korra finally on the mouth.

She was wondering if this would actually go, due to the extreme fatigue of both parties, but before long she can feel herself moaning softly into Korra's mouth, Korra's arms holding her tighter, stroking her long hair; Korra kissing her back, electricity shooting through her as she feels Korra's tongue lazily licking her own, their bodies moving against each other as they naturally shift their weight during the exchange.

"…You're afraid of the storm." Korra mumbles.

Asami stops, surprised.

Korra has one arm between her shoulder blades, and with the other strokes down the small of Asami's back, down past her butt, and stops with a handful of her back thigh. "You're tense."

Asami pulls back to make eye contact with Korra, whose eyes are closed. Obviously in an attempt to conserve as much as energy as possible even while making out.

"Don't be scared. It's just a little wind and water. And it's just passing through, to where it needs to go." Korra continues in her sleepy drawl, "This one won't tear down the city, I promise. Anything it breaks, we can fix later, engineer." Then Korra opens her bright blue eyes, both arms calmly stroking Asami's slender frame. "It is pretty loud, though. 

Asami nods.

Korra glances at the time, 3:40am. "You really should sleep. Don't you have that 8:30 call in the morning?" Her hands haven't stopped stroking Asami.

"Yeah… we both should. Sorry about this." Asami replies, with genuine remorse.

Asami takes this as a cue to hurry up and get to it; so she does. She hikes up her nightgown, drags down her panties, and steps out of them. They are flung somewhere into the dark void of the bedroom floor. She gets back into position, her left thigh in between Korra's, the weight of her body strategically on that critical area of Korra's body, her own critical area on Korra's naked thigh. 

She grinds down. She's holding her girl close, her cheek nuzzling against Korra's, little kisses pressed into each other's faces. She can feel the fabric of Korra's underwear rubbing between them just right, feel herself on Korra's skin and muscles just right. It's a simple motion, repeated gently but firmly, over and over again. Nothing fancy, but sure feels nice.

Korra's hands are grabbing at her butt and hips, she's bent her leg at the knee slightly to give Asami a better angle. Asami's lips and teeth are servicing Korra's shoulder now; Korra's breathing is shallower and faster, she's tugging at Asami's body, guiding their grinding so that they're matching up just right.

Asami loves it; they're both into it, the bed is creaking audibly against the backdrop of the summer storm, the sheets are rustling, they're both panting, breathing just a touch ragged, both beginning to perspire into both sides of her nightgown. She's bracing herself on her left arm, feels Korra now roughly kissing the slope between her neck and shoulder, and her right hand finds the familiar handful of Korra's breast. First, she's gently squeezing, then she's tweaking and pulling the swollen tip in that way that Korra likes. 

She moves her head close to Korra's ear, and lets her lover hear her gentle moaning. She's biting along Korra's earlobe, then licking all over the shell.

Korra's turned on and getting close, she can tell, and it makes her happy, unbelievably happy. She's riding Korra harder; Korra grabs her torso, hugs her tight, and sinks her teeth into Asami's neck, making Asami smile and feel dizzy. 

Then Asami can feel Korra's hands all over her, more aggressive than before. Everything feels so hot. She feels so wanted, so loved. So happy that they're both having fun, the sight of Korra's undulating body turning her on more than within reason, the sensations robbing her of most coherent thought. Then before she quite knows how she got there she's rolling her body hard into Korra; long, slow and forceful motions, limbs tightly wrapped around her, moaning in a subtle yet deliberate way to let her partner know she was finishing.

……She's actually not sure if Korra finished before or after her, as exhaustion sets in and her sensory inputs shut off one by one. She does vaguely feel her lover's embrace from behind, some more words exchanged maybe, a heavy sense of affection and peacefulness blanket over her, just before her brain finally switches off panic mode to let her fall back into much needed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you thank you for checking in ;)


End file.
